Back to the Way it Was
by Freddy
Summary: **Finished, and has presequel in making** Oliver Wood and Kelly break up after going out for more that 2 years. Can Harry, Ron, and Hermione save their relationship before Rachelle ruins it?
1. **Chapter 1**

"Hey, you're..."

"Yeah, I know I'm Harry Potter, what do you want?" He snapped at her, her head turned toward the ground.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if I introduced myself considering were going to be playing Quidditch together on the Gryffindor team." She meekly replied, "I'm going to be the new keeper."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were just another person wanted to know all about me and get my autograph..." she cut him off.

"No, not at all." She looked up from the ground and put a healthy smile across her face, "Well, I guess I'll see you at practice then. I have to get to class."

"Yeah, sure. I better be going too." Harry smiled back, as he turned away and walked the opposite direction, "Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Kelly."

Kelly walked into the girl's 7th year bedroom and laid down on her bed, savoring the feeling of the soft sheets on her cold, tired body. Quidditch practice had been hell tonight and she was ready for a good night's sleep. Thank God that the weekend was here. She wasn't sure if she could make it though any more boring lectures from her equally boring teachers. Spite from her aches and pains, practice has gone very well and the team was ready for the next match against Hufflepuff. 

Two girls walked in, both looking equally tired as Kelly was. 

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" Asked the blonde one, sitting down next to Kelly.

"Shut up."

"Tough practice huh?" Kelly nodded her head in response, to tired for words, "Yeah, while you were out playing Quidditch, me and Rachelle were checking out the guys, you know. Just doing a little sightseeing."

Rachelle, the black haired girl, nodded in agreement, obviously trying to make Kelly jealous. It didn't work, as Kelly was much to tired to even care. Rachelle and Amber both knew about the break up that Kelly had just had. Ever since then, they have been trying to find her another guy but she just wasn't interested. Kelly knew that there little "Sightseeing" wasn't for them but for her, and she wished they would stop prodding into her life.

"How many times to I have to tell you, stop trying to find me another guy." Kelly said, still lying on the bed. 

"You so need to get over him, it's been what, a week now? How many times do I have to tell you that he wasn't worth it!" Rachelle said, finally speaking up.

"How many times to I have to tell you that he was worth it." Kelly snarled, as she got up from her bed and started down to the common room.

"You knew you guys would never last." Rachelle called back as Kelly left them, unable to handle the conversation at a time like this. All she really wanted to do was snuggle by the fire and think. She was greeted by Hermione, a 4th year, and joined her by the fire.

"They were talking about him again, weren't they?" Hermione asked.

"Who? Rachelle and Amber? Of course, it's like their main topic of discussion." Kelly whined to Hermione, who didn't seem to care at all. She enjoyed helping people work though their problems, "I wish they would just leave me alone. I mean, I know, I've been friends with them since my very first day here at Hogwarts, but I can't help to think how nice it would be to put a stop to there tormenting."

"Things can't be that bad. Something like this just can't break you guys apart. I think they just want what's best for you and if they think that you finding another guy and forgetting the past is best then all you can do is listen." Hermione dished out the advice, "They're just trying to help. Plus your stressed, just look at yourself. You had a unbelievably tough practice out there and its completely understandable if you don't want to put up with their crap."

"What would I do with out you?" Kelly smiled gratefully at Hermione and decided it was time to get some sleep. After saying her goodnights to Hermione, she ran up the stairs and plopped into her bed, looking forward to tomorrow.

She woke up the next day, awfully late, and decided it was best to see if they were still serving breakfast. Her plan for the day was to stay as far away from Amber and Rachelle as possible. Just the thought of them telling her to get on with her life made her cringe. As she walked into the great hall, she saw Harry Potter, the Quidditch seeker, sitting alone and decided to sit next to him. He seemed very nice and after seeing him play Quidditch yesterday at practice, she had came to the conclusion that he loved the game. At least they had something in common.

"Hey, you were pretty good out there." Kelly said as she sat down. 

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself as it was your first day. How did you learn to play. You were never on the team before were you?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't. My ex-boyfriend taught me how. He used to be on the team." Kelly said, stuffing her face with food.

"Ex-Boyfriend? What happened?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't seem to curious.

"Well, I met him in my 5th year here. He was a year older than me, a 6th year at the time. I met him at a Quidditch match, actually..." Kelly paused and smiled to herself, apparently the day was coming back to her, memories flooded though her head. She looked up to see Harry looking at her, waiting for the rest of the story, "Sorry, um, so it didn't really come to me until last year that if we actually stay together, he would be leaving and we wouldn't be seeing each other for a full year while I was here at Hogwarts. So I figured that I wouldn't like staying here thinking about him 24/7 so I decided to put a stop on the relationship. We only just broke up about a week ago, and he hasn't spoke or written me yet so I guess he isn't too upset about it."

"So you guys like didn't even get in a fight or anything, no big disagreement, you just wanted to put a stop to it because you knew you wouldn't be able to handle not seeing him while you were here at Hogwarts, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kelly answered, looking down at her food. Now that she thought about it, it seemed ridiculous.

"Who was he? Who was your ex-boyfriend, maybe I know him. You said he used to play Quidditch."

"Oliver Wood."


	2. **Chapter 2**

"So, I've heard you met Kelly." Hermione said to Harry. They were sitting in the common room. Everyone had gone to sleep, even Ron.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I'm friends with her and I would have hoped you knew her, she's on your Quidditch team, isn't she?" Hermione said, "She told me she ate breakfast with you."

"Oh, yeah." Harry wondered if she had told Hermione about Oliver, "Did she tell you about Oliver?"

"Yeah, I know a lot of things, probably more than you do." Hermione smirked at Harry. 

"Like what?"

"Well, do you know Rachelle and Amber? Their 7th years, annoying, friends with Kelly?"

"Yep, why?"

"Well, they have been trying to hook Kelly up with someone because even since Oliver and her have broken up, she's been sulking around the school looking dead. They decided to find her someone else to cheer her up but she doesn't want to be cheered up she just wants Oliver back. So today, I find out that Rachelle and Amber have set Kelly up on a blind date with some 6th year. Kelly wasn't too happy."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does. I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Why!" Kelly said, flopping down on her bed. She looked up at Rachelle and Amber, "Why did you do that! I so could have found a date for myself..."

"No you couldn't, you're still madly infatuated with Oliver and you know it." Rachelle snapped back, she knew she had just won this fight. Their was no way in hell that Kelly was actually going to say what she felt and tell them that she wanted Oliver back. Kelly just wasn't like that; she liked to keep things to herself.

"Rachelle, you know I'm over Oliver," Kelly suddenly cringed, the thought of lying to her best friend almost sent her over the edge. She went on though, hoping they hadn't noticed the slight waver in her voice when she said his name, "I just think I should lay of the boy scene for now."

"Fine." Rachelle muttered as she turned around with a smile printed acrossed her face. She knew she had won and Kelly was going on her little blind date.

The next weeks went by quick. The "Blind Date" was driving her mad. Rachelle and Amber still hadn't told her who she was taking. She had said "It won't be blind if you know who it is". They had agreed that it would be at the next Hogsmeade trip and that they would meet there. Kelly had enough things to stress about. The first Quidditch game was coming up and she was getting homework by the tons. 

It was a Sunday morning. Kelly awoke, "Well this is the day" she thought to herself. This was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the one she would see her blind date.

"Ready for the big day?" Rachelle said, looking perkier that usual. Kelly glanced at her and walking away, "What's your problem, you should be thrilled. I know I am."

"Well maybe that's the problem."

"What's the problem."

"When the person that set up the date is a happier than the person that is going to be date." Kelly said, frowning at Rachelle.

"You're going to love him though!"

"Right." Kelly walked away. She took a quick shower and ran down to the great hall, hoping to see Hermione or Harry. She wanted to get some comfort before she had to go to Hogsmeade. She spotted them sitting by themselves eating.

"Hey you guys!" Kelly mustered the happiest sounding voice she could come up with by they saw right though it.

"Today's the day, uh?" Harry said, "You know, me, Hermione and Ron are all going to Hogsmeade too, we wouldn't mind trailing along..."

"No, I don't want to bore you to death. Plus i'm thinking that Rachelle and Amber are going ot be following me around town, watching everything we do."

"Kelly, meet us in the common room tonight when you get home, we can talk about everything that happened." Hermione said, standing up and grabbing her books, "We got to go, we'll see you tonight."

"Ok, bye!"


	3. **Chapter 3**

"But he's a fourth year!" Hermione screamed when she found out about Kelly's blind date, "You're kidding me! Rachelle and Amber set you up with Seamus!"

Ron had to give out a little laugh. Him, Harry and Hermione knew Seamus. He was a 4th year like them and they had many of the same classes together. He was also in Gryffindor and was sitting a little whiles away from where they were sitting. When Hermione had screamed, Seamus had looked over and blushed slightly, apparently knowing that they were talking about him.

"It was terrible." Kelly said, she looked over at Ron who was laughing harder than before, "Hey shut up! I bet you wouldn't want to walk around Hogsmeade with some 1st year like you two were dating. It was beyond embassing."

"So did Rachelle and Amber follow along?" Harry asked.

"Yep, they wouldn't stop laughing. I can't believe they would do something like that to me." Kelly said, "I just can't wait to go to the bedrooms and hear them talking about me, how I fell for it. I never fell for it, they made me."

"When's you're next Quidditch game?" Hermione asked.

"Next Friday." Kelly and Harry answered at the same time, she gave him a small smile and asked why Hermione was asking.

"I wanted to come and watch it." Hermione said. Harry could tell she was lying, and knew that Hermione was hatching some plan in her head.

"Well, I guess I should be getting some sleep. Get ready for the rumors that will be flying around school tomorrow," Kelly got up, and didn't see the smile on Hermione face.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked the glowing Hermione, "I could tell you were lying about seeing that Quidditch game, what are you up to?"

"Tell me Harry, did you ever get Oliver's address." Harry looked up at her confused, "Oh yeah, only muggles have addresses."

"Why are we mailing Oliver?" Ron said, almost as curious as Harry was.

"Oliver loves Quidditch, right?" Hermione asked, the guys nodded in agreement, "Well, Kelly plays Quidditch."

"What does all this have to do with mailing Oliver?" Ron asked.

"We can mail Oliver and tell him to come to the Quidditch game. We can say it was from Kelly, that she wants him to come to see her play. Then, we can give Kelly a fake letter from Oliver that says that he's coming to see her play."

"So were going to be playing matchmaker here, huh?" Harry said, "Let me get this straight. Were going to write 2 fake letters, one from Kelly to Oliver and one from Oliver to Kelly."

"Exactly."

"How long did it take you to come up with this?"

"Only last night. I can't stand seeing Kelly walk around being depressed and i'm sure if she got even a letter from Oliver it would cheer her up. Even if it isn't real."

"We could also tell them to meet somewhere, so they can see each other again. I'm sure that Oliver misses her like crazy too."

"Their both too stubborn to write to each other though. This plan is bound to work."


	4. **Chapter 4**

Harry spent the next few days with Ron and Hermione, trying to write the perfect letter for Kelly and Oliver. They had to come up with one fast because the game was soon approaching. On the Tuesday before the game, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all settled on the perfect letter to mail to each of the stubborn teenagers.

"Ok, we'll read it once more just to be sure we didn't mess up anywhere." Hermione's voice echoed through the owlrey.

****

Dear Oliver,

Hey, this is Kelly. I know it's been long since we have talked since that day, but I don't want things to be weird between us. So, having said that, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come watch me play on Friday. It's the first game of the season, were playing against Hufflepuff. If you do decide to come maybe we can meet in the Great Hall afterwards and get a quick something to eat. If not that's fine too. I'll talk to you later,

Kelly

They had written one to Kelly from Oliver that had said almost the exact thing. It just invited her to eat something with him, almost like a date.

"It's perfect, if she doesn't fall for it; she's just plain dumb." Hermione said, looking over her work in pure admiration. She tied the parchment to a brown owl and told it to find Oliver as soon as possible.

A owl swooped down and almost hit Kelly in the head, "What the...". Kelly looked at the letter and saw the name as the return address. She couldn't believe her eyes. Harry saw she was handling the letter and have Ron and Hermione a swift kick under the table and gestured toward Kelly. They all instantly tried to contain the smiles on their faces.

"Who's that from, Kelly?" Rachelle asked, looking curious as ever.

"It's from Oliver." Kelly hoped that Rachelle didn't make a huge deal out of it. Yeah, it was a huge deal to Kelly; her heart was pounding out of her chest. Yet, knowing Rachelle, she would start lecturing Kelly on she needed to get over him, and reading that letter would just make her want him more badly.

"Huh?" Rachelle started laughing, "You're kidding right? Why would Oliver send you anything?"

Kelly cringed. 

"Rachelle, I don't believe you." Kelly stood up for herself. It seemed like every time that she did say something back to Rachelle, Rachelle always had the better line, that she took control of the situation. It always made Kelly think of what if Rachelle was right. What if she should just forget about Oliver, "It's none of your business if Oliver did in fact send me something. I don't want you getting into my problems with him. If he wants to send me something then he will, and there's not much you can do about it."

Kelly got up, and walked away with the letter in hand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly got up from their seats and followed her, trying as hard as they could to avoid the stares that were aimed toward them from Rachelle and Amber.

"Oh but there is something I can do about it." Rachelle smirked.

Kelly ran to the common room, and sat down at a table and massaged her temples. She looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of her. Each one took a seat at the table.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, playing dumb to the scene. Of course he knew what had happened but if they didn't play dumb, Kelly would know something was going on.

Kelly handed Harry the letter. Harry didn't mean for this to happen. He thought that letter would make Kelly have some hope in Oliver, that they could somehow fix their relationship. Now it seemed as if Kelly was losing hope.

"I got this today. It's a letter from Oliver." Kelly cried, "Rachelle saw it and started her shit again. Saying how I should just forget about him. I stood up to her, but it seems every single thing I say to her just goes right past her head, like she doesn't care at all. I'm starting to think that maybe I should just forget about him, I mean this letter could just say bye again. How he never wants to see me again."

"Kelly, I know Oliver. He's not that harsh and I'm pretty sure that what ever is in that letter is great. Forget about Rachelle and Amber and don't forget about Oliver, just don't. You never know what's going to happen with him. Rachelle can't get in the middle of you two." Hermione said. Kelly opened the letter and read it to herself.

"He wants to see me after the next Quidditch game." Kelly said, her voice not as excited as they expected it to be but she wasn't crying anymore. 

"See, maybe he wants you back too." Ron said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, maybe."


	5. **Chapter 5**

"Who does Kelly think she is?" Rachelle muttered to Amber after Kelly had ran out of the great hall, "Does she really think that she can sneak in letters from that asshole?"

"Rachelle, when you said you do could something about that letter, what did you mean?" Amber asked, Rachelle looked at her with confusment.

"Huh?"

"When Kelly stormed out and she said if I want to talk to Oliver I will and there is nothing you can do about it and you said there is something I can do about it. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh that." Rachelle laughed in a devilish way, her eyes gleamed with the lights from the enchanted ceiling, "All we have to do is tell Oliver about Kelly's little blind date and tell him that she really doesn't want him back. I'm sure that will send him away for good."

Amber features brightened up; a smile appeared on her face. They were finally going to get rid of Oliver for good.

"Hey Kelly, whatcha up to?" Hermione asked. Kelly was sitting in the Great Hall, reading some book for one of her classes.

"Doing a little studying. I have a test in my potions class tomorrow and I wanted to go over it again." Kelly answered, tearing her eyes away from the book to Hermione standing in front of her, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I did want to talk to you but if you busy I could leave and let you study on your own..."

"I was waiting for a good reason to put this damn book down." Kelly smiled and pulled Hermione down to sit next to her, closing the book and slamming in on the table, "What's up?"

"Well, I wonder I we could maybe talk more about Oliver..." Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh no," Kelly started for the book, but Hermione grabbed her hands, "I'm not talking about him"

"Why does Rachelle hate him? Why does she not want you to talk to him?" She asked, ignoring Kelly's groans.

"Why do you care?" Kelly snapped.

"I just wondered, maybe I should go." Hermione stared to get up but Kelly pulled her down again.

"No, no you're not going anywhere. I guess you have the right to know."

Hermione grinned proudly, "Spill."

Kelly took in a deep breath, "Ok where do I start...When I first met Oliver I was best friends with Rachelle. Best friends. We were so close you would think we were sisters. Rachelle was going out with Mike Puttin, you wouldn't know him, he was in Oliver's grade."

"Oliver and Mike were the most popular guys here at the time, not that I cared much. Rachelle did though; she had all these great expectations for her and Mike. She thought they were going to get married, both having great jobs at the ministry, stuff like that. Then, he cheated on her."

"She went into like some crazy rage; she stopped being the most pretty and popular girl in the school and turned into the crazed ex-girlfriend. I tried to stay friends with her, but she was very jealous of me and Oliver, always telling me that Oliver would cheat on me one day and that our relationship wasn't perfect."

"So Rachelle is still jealous of you and Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Kind-of...See, when me and Oliver broke up, she was thrilled and thought I was done with him but now I want and him back and she doesn't approve...I guess I could see why."

"It's not our fault that she and Mike broke up." Hermione protested.

"Yeah, I know. She has practically given up on guys, she hasn't had a boyfriend for over 2 years now."

"So, you think she's turning back into the raging ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least Oliver wants to see you again." Hermione replied, hoping this would change Kelly's mood.

"Rachelle's bound to do something while he is here and it's not going to be good."

"Huh?"

"Rachelle is known to be a back-stabber. When me and Oliver were dating, she told me lies about him, like she caught him checking out other girls and shit, and when I asked Oliver about it, Oliver said that Rachelle had told him that I was cheating on him. She comes up with stupid little sceams to make people's relationships falter because she still can't get over Mike."


	6. **Chapter 6**

The light shined though the window, casting a line of luminance across Kelly's face. Her eyes popped open and she looked at the clock. 8:30. She had a half hour to get ready and be in potions. She climbed out of bed and cursed herself for staying out so late.

After talking to Hermione, she decided to talk about some Quidditch play's with Harry. She didn't get to bed until late into the night but she thought it was no big deal, she hasn't been late to any of her classes this year. At least not yet.

She got dressed, pulled her unmanageable hair into a messy bun, grabbed her books and ran for it. Amazingly, she got there right on time, thankfully avoiding a lecture from Snape and having points taken from Gryffindor. That would have put the icing on the cake.

After going to a rough Transfiguration class and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kelly made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She took a seat next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione and gave out a huge sigh. She piled her books on the table and started to grab food and put it on the plate, but stopped when she looked up and saw that they were staring at her with undiscribable faces.

"What?" Kelly asked with food in her mouth.

"Rough day?" Harry looked at her un-brushed hair, to her face witch was usually perfectly compiled of make-up and oddly wasn't today, back up to her hair.

"Yeah, I woke up late. Plus I had Snape first and you all know what would happen if I was late."

"Any word on Oliver?" Harry asked. He knew she would say no but he had to sound concerned. The game was today and if Kelly went their looking like she did now, she wasn't going to get much attention from anyone.

"No, and trust me, I'm at least going to put on some make-up before I go to the game."

"Thank god..." Ron muttered, but Kelly heard and was looking at him for a explanation.

"Well, see, I'm not saying your ugly or anything, this is the best you've looked all year..." Kelly rolled her eyes. Ron got the point and shut up.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since I sat down."

"Nothing, big test in my next hour." Hermione looked up for once at Kelly and gave a small smile. Harry realized something. She didn't have a test next hour; he was in her next hour. Something was up.

"I guess I should leave early because, well...just look at me. I'm in serious need of a shower and make-up. I'll see you guys at the game!" Kelly called as she strode off. For as bad as she was looking, she had a small but noticeable bounce in her step. As much as she wanted it to seem like seeing Oliver for the first time in over a month didn't mean a thing, she couldn't help but be happy and perkier than usual. She was in the best mood she had been in in weeks.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Hermione who was still looking down at her food, "You know we don't have a test in our next hour."

"What if Oliver doesn't show up?" Hermione said, finally showing her face, "What if he hasn't even gotten the letter? Kelly would be crushed."

"Hermione, it's the risk we took. Now ether he got the letter and is coming, got the letter and isn't coming or he didn't get the letter at all. We have to think positive and hope he's going to show up." Harry answered. 

"So, what's the plan?" Amber gushed to Rachelle. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. They had skipped lunch completely and decided to go over all the little details that would make Oliver hate Kelly.

"First, we have to find him. Quidditch games attract large crowds so the only way this is going to work is by actually find him before Kelly does. Considering we did that, we talk to him. See if he really wants to get back with Kelly." Rachelle rambled on and on, describing even the silliest of details. 

Kelly stepped out of the shower and heard voices coming from downstairs. Amber and Rachelle. She stopped and pressed her ear on the door, listening to their every word. She heard something about Oliver, finding him and telling him about a blind date. The pieces fit together and the light bulb went off in Kelly's head. Rachelle was planning to tell Oliver that she didn't want to see him anymore. For even more evidence, she would tell him about the blind date she went on, the blind date she was forced to go on. She had to get a hold of Oliver and fast.


	7. **Chapter 7**

Kelly got dressed quickly, fixed her hair, applied some make-up and walked down the stairs that led to the common room. She heard Rachelle quickly hush Amber. Kelly decided she wasn't going to tell Rachelle she knew about the plan. She thought this would be the ideal place for some revenge. 

"Oh, hi Kelly! I didn't know you were up here," Rachelle said, flashing her perfect straight teeth, "I would have invited you to join our conversation."

Kelly flashed her a smile, a fake one and knew that Rachelle could see straight though it, "That's ok, I got to go find my real friends."

Kelly opened the door to leave the common rooms but not before hearing Rachelle mutter, "Bitch."

Even the rudest of comments could ruin Kelly's sudden rush on excitement. She ran back to the Great Hall to see if Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there. Luckily they were but they were getting ready to leave.

"You're done so fast?" Ron asked, impressed on how much better she looked in the fixed amount of time she had.

"Yeah, do I have something to tell you!" Kelly gushed. 

"What happened, did your curling iron break?" Ron laughed at his joke but the others knew what ever Kelly had to say was important.

"When I got out of the shower, I heard Amber and Rachelle talking and I decided to listen. I was wondering where they were at lunch today." Kelly said, "So I listened to their conversation and they some how know that Oliver's going to his game and they are planning on telling him that I don't ever want to see him again. They are going to tell them about the date I went on with Seamus at Hogsmeade."

"That's horrible!" Hermione cried, but Kelly's smile stayed printed on her face.

"Not really..." Kelly looked at Hermione, whose face just went to complete shock.

"What are getting at?" Harry asked.

"I just need to tell Oliver the whole deal with us and how I want him back and how Rachelle and Amber are going to tell them lies."

"Do think he will believe you?" Hermione asked.

"Oliver knew Rachelle. We all used to be friends and he knows the stuff she's able of. Of course he will take my word over hers. Plus, when I tell him that I actually went to Hogsmeade with Seamus, I'm almost 100% sure that he will think it's hilarious." Kelly looked at her friends and their skeptical faces, "Trust me, I know Oliver. The only thing is I'm going to need some help."

"Oh god." Ron covered his face, "What kind of help. All I really wanted to do was watch the game."

"Quit your moaning. We're going have to find Oliver as soon as possible. Most of the audience goes early to get good seats. So were going to have to go a bit early to find Oliver. A half hour before the game, me and Harry have to go in the locker rooms, if you," Kelly pointed at Ron, "or Hermione see him, tell him to met me in the locker room."

"Since when are guys allowed in the girl's locker room?" Ron asked.

"Since of now. Just tell him to meet me there, he'll understand. So do you all understand?"

"Exactly how early are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, about an hour and a half before the game starts." Ron moaned loudly.

"Hour and a half! Are you kidding me?" He barked.

"Nope, meet me in the great hall after your last class. We'll leave then. You know Oliver, he loves his Quidditch." Kelly bounced even more happily then before. There was no hiding it now. She was finally going to show Rachelle that she can play at the same game.


	8. **Chapter 8**

Kelly had been sitting in the Great Hall for over 20 minutes and Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. "Maybe Snape held them back", she muttered to herself. She looked out the window and saw rain pounding down. This was going to be hard to find Oliver in a mess of screaming kids and the added rain.

Finally, after another 10 minutes, Kelly spotted the red gleam of Ron's hair and went running up to them. "Where have you guys been?" She said, hurrying them up to the common room, "I've been waiting for ages."

"Snape got a little mad at Ron because his potion turned Neville into a bunny." Hermione said, Harry started to laugh. Kelly had to admit it was funny but now they had less time to find Oliver, that is if he even showed at all.

"We have to get going, its pouring out there and if we don't find him fast, well..." Kelly trailed off, "Well, Rachelle will find him first."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione put there books on one of the many tables in the common room and then were rushed out the door by a hectic looking Kelly.

"Kelly, calm down, we'll find him." Ron pleaded, as Kelly pulled him by his robe collar down the corridor. Kelly didn't calm down though. She wasn't just worried about finding Oliver but also about playing in the harmful rain. What if the game was cancelled. Then her and Oliver would be really screwed. Doubledore wouldn't cancel a game just because of rain or would he? Thousands upon thousands of things were running in her mind. 

Soon, they came upon the huge stone door, that led outside. Once outside, they would have a whiles to walk to get to the Quidditch field. As they stepped outside, a loud crack of thunder was heard. The sky was a grayish black, a storm was on the way, a very powerful one. The thought that the game would be cancelled flew back in Kelly's mind but was quickly pushed out. She saw the hundreds of people in the stands, screaming for their teams and knew that Doubledore wouldn't cancel this game.

"Ok, Ron and me will go this way." Harry pointed to the left of him. Kelly saw Hermione shaking with cold and silently cursed herself for bring them out in this mess, "You and Hermione will go that way."

"Hermione, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I don't know what I was thinking." Kelly confessed.

"Kelly, were going to find Oliver, not go on a guilt trip. It's not like I wasn't going to go to the game anyways."

Hermione didn't leave Kelly open for words. She pulled on Kelly's robe and pointed to Rachelle, who was looking for someone. Oliver. Kelly didn't have to be told twice and started searching for him. 

Her and Hermione had looked everywhere when they saw Harry and Ron coming towards them.

"Sorry Kelly, no luck." Ron muttered.

"It was stupid of me to have brought you guys out here." Kelly said, but Ron and Hermione comforted Kelly, telling her it was alright and there was no need to be sorry. 

Soon it was time for Kelly and Harry to go to the locker rooms. They walked in awkward silence for half the way their, them Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kelly asked, "I wasn't your fault that he didn't show up. How many times do I have to tell you."

"No, its not that, it's..." Harry didn't think he had the nerve to tell her. She had to know, she just had to, "The whole Oliver thing was fake."

"Huh?" Kelly said.

"The note you got. It was from me and Ron and Hermione. We thought it would cheer you up." he muttered. He felt stupid. the rain had made his hair and robes stick to his body and he uncomfortably tried to loosen their grip on his flesh, "You just looked so sad. We didn't want to see you this way. He really was suppose to come, we sent him a note too. It was suppose to work."

Kelly stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Harry. It was hard for him to read her face. It was a look of, of absolute nothing. Not a single expression could be read on her face. Then she hugged him. 

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

Not another word was said between them on the way to the locker room. Word's just failed to express everything. the hug that Kelly had given to Harry meant everything. Even though Harry had lied to Kelly, sent a her a letter that was supposed to be from Oliver but wasn't, even though he lied to her all that time, she still hugged him, just for being her friend and caring.

Kelly walked to the girl's locker room with her head looking at the ground. She wasn't sure she could play feeling like this. The intensity of it all was gone. The rain had made her once perfectly done hair look more like a nest. Her make-up was smeared, mascara running down her face. She wasn't sure if it was rain or her tears that was making it run.

Still looking at the ground, she open the door to the locker room and was about to have a sob-fest with the other girls on the team until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Oliver.


	9. **Chapter 9**

Kelly stared at him in bewilderment. His hair, plastered against his face from the rain, still had the same golden glow as before. He looked at her back with a smile across face like nothing in the world mattered to him but her.

"Long time no see." He smiled to her. She didn't know how to react, what to say or what to do. She just stood there, "You can talk, ya know."

He still had his charm. That charm that drove her crazy.

"Yeah I know." Kelly smiled back, "You just wouldn't believe what I've been though tonight." She noticed him give a swift look at her hair and cringed and she gave him a playful shove, "I'm not even gonna comment on your hair."

"I've been looking for you for over the past hour or so." He said, "I saw Rachelle. I talked to her actually."

Oh god.

"What did she tell you?" Kelly asked, hoped she didn't tell him everything. That she never wanted to see him again and about Hogsmeade.

"Well, first she told me that you never wanted to see me again and that you went to Hogsmeade with a little 4th year named Seamus." Oliver laughed, "Did you actually go?"

"Yeah, I did..." Kelly laughed back, she had told Ron, Harry and Hermione that he would laugh, "About the first thing she told you, you know Rachelle. She never wanted us together."

"Yeah, I understood that." Oliver glanced down at his watch, "I better get going, gotta find a good seat. Wouldn't want to miss your first game. You better get changed. I'll meet you after the game."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and started to leave.

"Wait, Oliver!" Kelly called.

"Huh?" He swung around to face her, rain pouring down on him.

"If you see Ron or Hermione out their will you tell them that I said thank you?"

"Yeah, sure."

The game went by quicker than expected. Even in the rough and turbulent weather, Harry found the snitch and the Gryffindor team won. Ron and Hermione had shouted in amazement when Oliver had talked to them. They knew when Oliver said that Kelly told him to tell them thank you that Harry had told her. Told her all about the fakeness of the letter. Even though they put her though all the stress and the crap from Rachelle, she still said thank you.

As the announcer screamed "Harry's done it! He's found the snitch!", Kelly landed with a thud to the damp grassy ground and hugged Harry again. She didn't have enough time to tell she had found Oliver, that he had been waited by the locker room.

"I found Oliver!" She whispered in his ear while she was still hugging him, "He actually came."

Harry didn't have time to reply; the whole Gryffindor team came barreling over and hugged the seeker and beater, thankful they won the game. 

Soon, after the excitement settled down, the two teams left the field and started conversing with the people in the stands. Finding their friends and talking about all the action. Harry and Kelly made their way though the screaming kids, looking for a sign of their friends. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione standing by their selves, looking for Harry and Kelly.

"Ron! Hermione! Where over here!" Harry yelled.

"Kelly, Oliver...he's here, he talked to us!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know." She smiled, looking around for him, "You wouldn't by any chance know where he is would you?"

"He's sat by us at the game. He should be around here." Hermione said.

"Well, i'm going to go look for him, I'll see you guys later" Kelly called as she walked away, looking for Oliver. She spotted Rachelle, and she obviously spotted Kelly. She walked up to Kelly; her nose as far in the air as it could reach. She must have thought that Oliver left her for good.

"So Kelly, did you see your Oliver?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And did he tell you he hated you?" Rachelle replied.

"No, I didn't." Oliver wrapped his hand around Kelly's waist and smiled devilishly at Rachelle. Kelly smiled a cold smile at Rachelle. Rachelle was stunned, speechless, for once in her life. Kelly and Oliver turned around and headed off toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione and knew that everything was back to the way it was.


End file.
